


Byleth and Edelgard enjoys retirement

by pharaun



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Cake, F/F, Growing Old Together, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharaun/pseuds/pharaun
Summary: It is now many years after the war, Byleth and Edelgard are enjoying their retirement from managing unified Fódlan.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 47





	Byleth and Edelgard enjoys retirement

As Byleth sat quietly in the hansom cab, she could tell it was approaching early afternoon. It had taken her longer than expected to pick up the cake for her beloved from the bakery in town. _I’m glad the baker could make a cake that was not so overly sweet,_ thought Byleth. With one of her hand protecting the box with the cake inside, she began to daydream about her next fishing trip.

After some time, she finally noticed the dark black smoke drifting along the river. She perked up and searched for the source of the smoke. 

As the cab came along the riverside, she saw that the smoke was coming from a large boat on the river. _Huh? Why are those folks unconcerned about that smoke coming out of their boat?_ She then noticed the boat moving against the current without draft animals towing it. There were also those odd rotating wheels on the boat’s sides churning the water.

Byleth isn’t very familiar with boats owing to her beloved discomfort with the sea, so she gave up on puzzling out the odd vessel, and inquired to the cab driver about it instead. The driver laughed and said, “Oh, that’s one of those new steam-powered boats. It’s for hauling passengers and goods between Enbarr and all the towns along this river.” The driver grimaced as they snapped the reins, the cab picking up speed, “I sure hope we beat it to the bridge it’s rather, ah… unpleasant to get blasted by that smoke.”

* * *

Edelgard is relaxing on a chaise lounge, reading the newest book by Bernadetta and slowly sipping tea. _This tea isn’t as good as what Byleth makes…_ There was a series of thump in the direction of the house entrance. Edelgard smiled, her beloved had just arrived home. She rested the book on her lap and stretched, then sighed. The sun light streaming through the window let her know that it was now mid-afternoon. _Byleth must have gotten held up by something._ She resumed reading the book for a few moments more.

A few minutes later Byleth appeared in the doorway while holding a letter and said, “Hello El, I hope you had a pleasant afternoon?”

Edelgard looked up from the book, nodded and smiled toward Byleth, “Yes, what’s in that letter anyway?”

“It’s from Dorothea and Petra,” Edelgard perked up at hearing that, “and we can read it together out in the garden if you would accompany me there?”

Edelgard nodded, closed the book and placed it on the table near the chaise lounge. _I hate this part,_ she thought as she reached out for the cane and swung her legs slowly off the chaise lounge. She then heard the rustle of clothing as Byleth came into the room. Byleth reached out to Edelgard with one of her hand and the younger woman held up her hand, then sighed, “Byleth. Thank you, but I can do this.” 

Byleth let her hand fall to her sides as she watched the younger woman with a mixture of weariness and tender love on her face.

After a few moments Edelgard manages to stand up fully, “Thank you, I am ready to go now.” She reaches out to Byleth to link their arms together as they slowly walk out to the garden.

* * *

A short while later, they found themselves outside in the small pavilion in their garden. It’s a pleasant afternoon with a delicate breeze blowing through the garden, just enough to keep cool without blowing things around.

Edelgard giggled, “So that’s why you were late home!”

Byleth smiled at the giggling sound as she prepared Edelgard’s favorite tea blend for their afternoon tea time. She also gently sat the cake onto the tea-tray.

The younger woman spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence, watching the back of her beloved as she brewed the tea. She slowly reached for one of the small delicacies that Byleth had set out. The flavorful aroma of the tea drifted by her nose and she smiled at it. _The tea is almost ready… I still don’t know her secret to a such exquisite brew of tea…_ Moments later she said, “Professor… Even after all of these years, I don’t know how you do it.” Byleth looked over her shoulder, smiled one of her enigmatic smile, and didn’t divulge anything further.

Byleth shortly after carried over the tray with the brewed tea and to Edelgard’s mild surprise there was also a small cake. The younger woman thought to herself _I know this happens every year, but it still surprises me every time._ The older woman slowly sat down, then groaned as her knee ached and she kneaded it for a few moments. She then reached over to hold on to Edelgard’s hands and said, “Happy birthday, El.”

Edelgard looked away, and Byleth could see her alabaster cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. Byleth then gripped her hands softly, “I love you El.”

Byleth smiled warmly as she saw the other woman’s cheeks deepening into a deeper shade of pink as she looked back at Byleth. With a surprisingly misty looking eye, Edelgard nodded and whispered back, “I love you too.”

The two women spent the rest of the afternoon together enjoying each other’s company as the sky become a rosy pink as the sun began to sink into the horizon.

* * *

The sun has long since slip past the horizon, and the stars are twinkling in the night sky. Byleth is now in the bathroom adjusting the water temperature of the bath. She stuck a finger under the water that was coming out of the spout and winced as the water scalded her finger tip. _This is such a marvel, but I really wish it wasn’t so fussy,_ thought Byleth as she kept on adjusting the faucets for the tub.

Byleth stood up, satisfied that she had gotten the temperature to finally be right for the bath. As she walked by the mirror in the room to the bathroom door, she saw her own reflection in the mirror. Her striking blue hair long since gone gray. At seeing her reflection in the mirror, she smiled. Continuing by the mirror, Byleth placed her hand over her heart to feel the heartbeat she thought, _It’s all thanks to El, she gave me a heartbeat…_

Byleth walked through the doorway into their bedroom and her smile faded away as she saw Edelgard sitting on the bed crying softly. Byleth quickly went up to Edelgard, sat down next to her, while the younger woman continued to fumble with the buttons on her clothing. She reached with both arms and gently pulled the younger woman into her embrace. After a while of gently stroking the younger’s woman hair, the older woman whispered “El… let me help you, please?”

Edelgard didn’t respond, so Byleth kept on holding her and gently stroking her hair and back. After a while she whispered back, “Yes… please help me with these clothings.”

Byleth gently let go of Edelgard, stood up, and then held her hands out to the younger woman. After a few moments, still looking downcast, Edelgard reached her hands out. The older woman gently held the younger woman’s hand and pulled her standing up. She the gently undid the buttons and hooks on Edelgard’s clothings.

Byleth grimaced as she struggled with some far too small buttons on Edelgard’s clothing. After a bit, the clothing finally all came off and the older woman stood up to help the younger woman toward the bathroom. Once they arrived to the bathroom Edelgard whispered, “Thank you…”

Byleth held out one of her hand in front of the tub and Edelgard reached out with one of her hand as she took a slightly shaky step over the tub edge. She then reached with her free hand to brace herself on the tub’s rim as she lowered herself into the warm bath.

Once Edelgard was comfortably in the bath, Byleth let go of her hand and reached for one of the small bucket that sat around the tub. She filled the small bucket with some water and poured it gently over Edelgard’s hair as the younger woman sat in the tub quietly. While she was gently washing Edelgard’s hair she thought, _I’m glad El trusts me. I’m glad I’m able to show my love for her in this way…_

* * *

Afterward they both are lying on their back in their bed, with only the pale light of the moon shinning through the window. Edelgard then turns onto her side to face Byleth and she stares at her beloved in wonder. Byleth felt the stare, opened her eye, turned her head toward Edelgard and smiled, “What’s up El?”

“I… I am just so happy right now. I’m still amazed that you were willing to stand with me sixty years ago,” said Edelgard with happy tears in her eyes. She reached her hand to touch her beloved face gently, “It shocked me back then. Even now I am still in awe… that you were willing to stand with me.”

Byleth rolled over, reached out to Edelgard, and pulled her closer. “I fell for you all of those years ago. I would do the same again, again, and again if I had to,” said Byleth as she pulled her beloved into an embrace.

Edelgard looked up with her lilac eyes into Byleth’s aqua eyes, and the older woman looked back and smiled. “El, you are still as beautiful to me as you were back then,” said Byleth as she leans down and gently kisses Edelgard.


End file.
